Shadow
by Claire-QuilsCutie
Summary: Worlds apart. Emma and Stephen love each other in a deeper way than anyone could understand. Even risk their lives for each other. But when one's a human the other is a werewolf, it's not as easy as Happily Ever After.
1. The Wolf

**Hey everyone! So for those of you who don't know me, I'm T.I.H (Taylor Izzie Hallowell) and I'm infamously known for writing Twilight novels. Well recently I have read Shiver (working on Linger) and I absolutely LOVE the book! Devoured it in two days! So, naturally as a writer, my brain started turning the rusty gears and popped out the main plot for this lovely story! I LOVE LOVE LOVE it when I get feedback from my readers, good or bad. It lets me know what you want to happen, what you liked, or what you disliked. Reviews=Better Story. By the way, one of the main characters, Stephen, is pronounced _steFen_, not _steven_. And for those of you who don't know me, I also say this one thing at the beginning of each chapter. So as always, Luv Ya'll Lots!**

_Prologue _

He pulled my frozen limp body into his arms as he shook me gently. His chest was warm and bare. How he had came back in this temperature had disappeared from my mind. I couldn't think anymore even if I wanted to. "Em, Emma, wake up, Emma please come back to me."

Oh how much I wanted to. How much I wanted to open my eyes and stand up on my own. To walk away with him like none of this ever happened. Like everything was how it was before.

Stephen let out what sounded like a whimper and he shook me again, leaning his head down close to my lips. "Emma, Emma please, can you hear me? Come back, come back. Don't leave me, Emma." He was sobbing.

If this was what death felt like, I was ok with it. It was almost peaceful. I couldn't feel any part of my body as the snow continued to fall over us. I felt a puddle of warmth escaping through my jacket all over my torso. It wasn't snow, it was too liquid for that. Each breath sharpened the pain growing in my chest. Stephen, don't let me die. Please, don't let me go, Stephen.

"Emma, I'm sorry. Dammit, Emma, I'm so sorry, please don't leave me Em. Don't leave me," He cried as the snowflakes mixed in with his tears. So badly did I want to wake up, to escape my nightmare.

My eyes had closed. My breathing had slowed. I was almost gone. Like sand in a hourglass I felt myself slipping away, one grain at a time. Goodbye Jasper. Goodbye Kayla. Goodbye life.

Goodbye Stephen.

* * *

Emma

"C'mon, Kiddo. Up and at-tum," Jasper opened my door and drew back the curtains, the bright light of the morning sun pouring in through my window making me pull the pillow over my head and growl at him.

"Aw, is the vampire too tired to go to school?" he chuckled and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Darn right she is," I answered in a muffle as I tried to stay underneath my barrier of a pillow.

Jasper laughed again and tackled me. "C'mon! Get up!" I wasn't really sure what even made me want to get up in the first place. Maybe I didn't want Jas tickling me. Or maybe I wanted to get the Spanish quiz over and done with.

Once I was dressed I trudged into the kitchen and sat down at the table. It was big enough for Jasper, me, and one other person. Not that there was anyone else here. And there probably never would be. Jasper was a single guy. And knowing him on a first had basis, I had a feeling it would be like that for a long time.

"So, whatcha want today? Eggs? Waffles? Toast?" He had a small apron on that said "Kiss the Cook." Couldn't get any cornier than that.

I chuckled leaned back in my seat. "Toast would be fine."

"Extra jelly?"

"Naturally," I smiled at him as he turned back to the counter top, grabbing pieces of bread in each hand. I took the moment to glance outside. The ground was covered in a large white blanket of snow. Not like it was the first day to be like this. It was only January fourth and we'd had this much snow for about three weeks. It was nuts.

"How's this?" he tossed me two pieces of toast smothered in jelly.

I snapped out of my gaze and smiled. "Perfect as usual," I chomped down on it, thinking about the snow again.

"You would think they'd give you guys a delay or something..." Jas muttered as he worked on his breakfast.

Shaking my head, I grinned. "Nah, they've already cleared the roads by now I bet." My eyes drifted towards the woods again. It was a painting of brown, gray, and white. It was mysterious as it was beautiful. "Do you have work today?"

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, but I promise I'll be back around eight." He shrugged.

"Can I use my car or is it still broken?" Stupid brakes.

"Yeah, I fixed it. I'd be careful though, especially with all the ice."

I stood up, finishing the last bite of toast and grabbed my bag off the table. Jas tossed me the keys as I headed towards the door, pulling on my coat.

"Be careful!" Jas called down the hallway.

"I will!"

"Have a good day!"

"Will do!"

The cool air hit my bare skin like pins and needles. I shivered and stumbled to the little beat up car parked in the lot. I brushed the snow off of the handle and pried it open. With a loud screech and whimper the door gave and opened. I crawled inside, shivering, and turned on the ignition. It took a while for the car to warm up. My fingers were shaking and my breath was shaky as I sat there waiting for the heat.

My head turned as my eyes grazed over the snow-covered ground. My gaze followed the white ground up to the tree line about twenty feet away from my car door. The woods looked like such a mysterious place. Almost like they were calling to me, telling me to go out into it. I looked about a foot up through the brush and sucked in a breath.

I had heard about the troubles we've had around here with them. Jasper had even told me to stay out of the woods. It wasn't the first time I'd seen one of them, but ever time since then it has made me more and more curious.

I pushed open my door and stood up, holding the top of the car door for support. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I wasn't scared, but I wasn't perfectly fine either. Whatever made me, I started to walk towards it; my feet crunching under the snow.

Scientists have tried to capture them trying to figure out what made them so large, but they hadn't had any luck. Hunters see them, but the people around here protect them. Saying that they're nature, and as long as they don't hurt us why should we hurt them. I was a believer of that. They had never hurt anyone around here before.

"It's ok," I whispered, a large cloud escaping my mouth as I stepped forward again; hand outstretched. "I'm not going to hurt you." If anyone was going to hurt anyone in this situation, it was going to be him hurting me.

I didn't know if it was a he or a she. I just called it a he. He looked like a male just by the way he looked at me; watching my every move. The way he stood taller than some of the ones I've seen deeper in the woods. Maybe he was an alpha male...

The large creature whimpered and his ears flew forward. Its fur was a warm caramel color. His eyes were a soft yellow, his muzzle a light tan.

I stopped, now a few yards from him. "I promise. I'm not going to hurt you." I looked into his large yellow eyes. There was something different about his eyes. Something drawing me in, making me want to be closer.

_Go back. _A smart voice echoed in my head. Sure it was a smart choice. But it wasn't what I wanted to do.

_Go back. _It repeated.

I sucked in another breath as he lowered his large head.

"I'm not going..." I trailed off, not finishing my sentence. My hand was inches from its muzzle now.

As if I had done something wrong, the large wolf straitened up and bolted back into the woods. It was gone. I stood there defeated, my hand dropping to my side.

I sighed and trudged back to the car, warm and cozy. My eyes glanced back to the spot where he was only to see nothing but snow and some tracks leading into the woods. I looked at the dash and groaned at the clock.

7:44.

How was I going to explain my tardy to Mrs. Devil...

* * *

Stephen

I whimpered to myself as I ran away. Too close I told myself. Too close.

I knew I was far away enough to slow down to a stop. My paws sunk in the snow from my weight as I sighed and began to walk. I didn't have anywhere to go really. When she got home I would probably go back. Maybe not as close this time.

_You're an idiot. _

Rolling my eyes I growled softly as Tanner trotted up to me, his tail swishing back and forth like a stupid puppy.

_Well at least I got one, unlike you._ I snapped back.

He shrugged as we walked. There was never anything to do out here. _I'm not the one risking your fur for some dumbass girl. It's been how long?_ He sneered.

I snarled and snapped my teeth at him. _DON'T call her that. _I sighed heavily. _It's been ten years._

He smirked and laughed a bit. _Wow. Ten years. I'm impressed you haven't gone insane._

_Shut up, Tanner. _I grumbled. This kid was like a gnat flying around your ear.

He rolled his eyes. _Jackson's been doing the same thing too. _

I paused, thinking. No wonder I hadn't seen him in a while. _He still phasing?_

He nodded. _Sure is. He said he actually thought about skipping this year so he could be with whats-her-face. Flex pulled him down from that cloud pretty quickly though. Remember how hard it is? He'd like, never be able to go outside!_

I nodded. I knew Flex would keep him down to Earth, but I was jealous. Jealous that Jackson was actually considering skipping this winter so he could be with her. Why didn't I ever think of that? Oh right, cause I was a over 6-foot wolf in the winter.

_Yeah, I know. _I grumbled and tried to walk past him.

_You're thinking about it, aren't you?_ he asked and jogged back up to me. Boy, this kid was a pain in the ass.

_It's none of your business. What are you gonna do? Tell Flex on me?_

Tanner smirked and shrugged. _It's a possibility. _

_You're a dumbass._

_Speak for yourself._

_Don't you remember what happened to Dana five years ago?_

He thought for a moment and shook his head.

_She tried to skip for her guy. She started out well, but one night he left the window open on accident. Middle of the night she phased, Dad came in with a shot gun, end of Dana. _

Tanner let out a whimper and stopped. His ears flew back and his tail went between his legs. _Why didn't they come after you guys then? _

I had to remind myself that I was the youngest to ever phase. Tanner had only phased two winters ago. Me on the other hand phased at age ten. The youngest ever in the pack's history.

_He and his Mom were all for our pack's protection. WPA remember? His Mom was one of the leaders. _

He nodded. _Makes sense I guess. What'd they do with-_

_Don't. Even. Ask. _I snapped and walked faster, hoping he'd get the idea I didn't want him around. Thankfully, he understood.

It was a long day. More snow fell while she was gone. There wasn't much to hunt or do. You could never tell the time but over the years I had figured out how to tell when she would be getting home. When the winter sun got to that point, I made my way to the south end of the woods. I had a little hide-out spot hidden behind the brush in her back yard. Luckily it was high enough to hide all of me.

And this was my daily routine. Get up early enough to watch her from my hiding spot in the morning, go back into the woods, come back in the evening, watch, wait till she went to sleep, then go back to my 'home' in the forest, then come back the next morning.

Add on the half wolf half man and I was classified as the biggest creep in the universe.

* * *

Emma

"There's left over pizza in the fridge if you want it."

I held the phone between my ear and shoulder. "Yeah, I got it."

"Alright, you know how to reach me." Jasper didn't sound to happy to be out this late, but his job demanded it. "Love ya, kiddo."

"Love ya," I replied quickly before hearing the clink of the line disconnecting. I did love Jasper, but there was just something that stopped me from calling him Dad.

I grabbed my plate of cold pizza and sat down on the couch. It had snowed about another three inches during school. Impossible.

My algebra text book and note book sat open in front of me on the coffee table. I groaned and let my head fall backwards against the back of the couch. I couldn't decide which was worse, Mrs. Kemmerle nagging me this morning when I came in late, or the headache that came afterwards. Thinking of this morning, the image of the unusually large wolf popped into my brain again.

Why was he that close anyway? Were wolves really that friendly or social? Or was it just that that kind of wolf was different?

I sighed and gnawed on my pizza. I was so close to it. My fingertips tingled and I closed my eyes for a brief moment.

_"Why, thank you Mrs. Queen! I would love to be your princess!" I curtsied, pretending I had a dress on. "What was that, Mr. Snow King? You have a prince you want me to marry? I would be honored!" _

_I pretended to dance with the prince in circles around the backyard, the snow brushing up around me. "Oh, Mr. Prince Charming! You're such a good dancer!" I giggled as we danced. The winter sun was held high in the sky as my long brown hair swirled in the chilly air. _

_"What's that? You slayed the snow beast this morning! Oh! My hero!" I squealed and twirled again. I couldn't even feel the cold winter air sting my cheeks and ears. My gloves kept my fingertips from freezing, and my stylish boots kept my toes dry. _

_"You're right! We should get married at once!" I stopped dancing, feeling a little dizzy. I walked over to my swing set by a small tree when in the spring would blossom little pink flowers. _

_"I, a small peasant girl, take you, Prince Charming, to be my husband! And we'll live happily ever afte-RR!" I screamed and jumped backwards, falling over a tree root. I felt my head crack against the side of the cold, metal play set. I felt the stinging of tears in my eyes. Snow was falling softly on my face as whimpered. My head felt woozy, and a sharp pain seared from where I hit it. _

_My tears began to well over as I reached back to my head. My eyes closed, I took off my gloves and felt a warm liquid seeping out of the cut. Gasping for air I opened my wet eyes, looking around. _

_I nearly screamed and jumped back again. There, a few feet in front of me, was a large wolf the size of a horse. I sniffled and tried to move backwards. I remembered Jasper telling me not to make sudden movements around animals. I kept my hand on my head as I scooted backwards in the snow. But whatever the reason, the more I moved back, the closer it moved to me. _

_The tears leaked out of me like a hose. My head hurt. I was scared. I tried not to scream and cry for help. More liquid came out of the cut on my head till my glove was soaked in it. I cried a little more, trying to move away from the large animal. It didn't do any good. _

It's going to be ok_. A voice in my head spoke to me as if to reassure me. I wasn't convinced. Suddenly, the large wolf stepped closer until I could feel its warm breath on my stinging cheeks. Goosebumps appeared on my skin and I whimpered, not making eye contact with it. _

_I tried not to cry out as it pressed its muzzle against my forehead, nuzzling me gently. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, trying to think that it was just a dream. _

_The wolf sat down a little, its eyes at my level when I opened them. I gasped and jumped slightly, the wolves ears perking up. _

_"Are...are you going to hurt me?" I sniffled, my hand on my head. _

_It blinked as its ears moved to the different sounds of the forest. _

_"Well? Are you?" I asked it again. _

_This time the wolf inched forward, its nose close to my face. I closed my eyes again and flinched. I felt its wet warm tongue licking the side of my face where my tears were falling. It let out a whimper and I opened my eyes as it licked me. I giggled softly and pulled away a bit. _

_"No! No kisses!" I squealed, forgetting my head or the fact that this wolf could kill me with one move. _

_Its caramel brown fur made me want to reach out and touch it. I took off the bloody glove and outstretched my hand. As if it knew what I wanted, it leaned its head in till my fingers made contact with its fur. _

_I smiled. "You're not gonna hurt me, is you." I pet it like it was a neighborhood dog. I watched it as my hand ran over its large head, and could have sworn I saw it smile. _

_Suddenly, the wolf sat up. I jumped back a bit in reaction, praying it wasn't something I did. Without another motion, it stood up and darted into the brush and disappeared into the woods. _

_"Bye-bye, wolfy," I whispered after it. _

My eyes snapped open and I jolted forward. My hand instinctively went to the back of my head and felt the small scar where the bolt on the swing set had cut through the skin. I put the unfinished piece of pizza down on the plate and got up to the sliding glass window.

I looked out through the dark trying to see anything. I sighed in disappointment and trudged back to the sofa.

My eyes darted from my school books to the hallway leading to my bedroom. I groaned and tossed the books into my bag, leaving them unfinished. Images of the wolf this morning and from my memory flew through my mind as I laid down on the bed. My eyes closed again.

I was seven years old.


	2. Hiking

**Hey everyone! :D So I answered some questions from a reviewer the other day, and I was thinking maybe some of you guys were confused too. If you have any questions about anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask :) I'll be more than happy to clear things up. Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Emma

The harsh winter of my 17th birthday soon melted into warm spring. The sun felt amazing on my skin and my hair regained the natural highlights that were lost in the winter. Spring gave way to summer, and school was out of our minds. I never saw the wolf for a long time after that. I felt like I was missing part of me; a hole in my heart. The entire I searched for him, but there wasn't a trace. For a while I tried to forget about it. But it was like something in my mind wouldn't let me. Everything I did made me think about the wolves in the forest. When the later months of summer faded into fall, something inside me told me that things were different. Different than as they were when I was a child.

"You need to get a hobby," Jasper muttered as he shuffled papers on the table.

It was about twelve thirty when I got up. It was Saturday.

"Why?" I groaned as my forehead met the cool table top. He bustled around the kitchen grabbing Lord knows what. My hair gathered around my face on the table not letting me watch him. "I don't need one."

"Have you seen yourself lately?" He asked and grabbed his coffee thermos. I lifted my head up to look at him. Being a artist meant that he didn't need to dress up much, but he found reasons to regardless. He had on a pair of dark jeans with a t-shirt underneath a green jacket. I could have easily mistaken him for John Mayer with his soft eyes and spiked hair.

"I don't feel like looking into magic mirrors," I grumbled and twirled my hair in my fingertips. I actually hadn't done much since school had started. School work was an easy bore. For the past two months I had done nothing but go to school, come home, do home work, cook, clean up, go to bed, and repeat.

Jas chuckled. "I never said they had to be magical. I just said you need to get out a little. Go hang out with your friends, do things. Actually get out of the house for once."

"I go to school is that not enough for you?" I raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "Nope. I gotta go. I'll see 'ya, Kiddo. Go do something you lazy bum." He kissed me on the top of my head before dashing to the front door. I heard the car pull out of the driveway and speed down the road towards town.

Lazy bum. Yeah, I felt like one. Ever since school started I hadn't gone outside. Sure I went to town and school, but I hadn't gone on walks anymore. I didn't take time to go outside and really take in the forest.

I thought jeans, UGG boots and a sweatshirt would cover it. Jeez Louise was I wrong. As I stepped out onto the porch a chill ran up my spine while the autumn wind sliced through me. I shivered and dug my hands into my hoodie. The leaves under my boots crunched and crinkled, my nose filled with the smells of cold air and earth. My hair whipped across my face as the wind blew, trying to tempt me back inside. But I was determined. For whatever reason. I was stubborn and would make myself go into the woods again.

The leaves had fallen off the trees so long ago, making the forest look empty and dark. All you could see was a mixture of gray and brown all around you. My boots left no tracks in the leaves behind me. It was like I never passed through the forest; like I was a ghost. You couldn't hear or see any animals. Most were already hibernating probably. But I knew one animal that didn't hibernate.

I looked for every or any sign that they lived here. Tracks, marks, trails. Anything that would show me that I wasn't dreaming. That one of the wolves actually lived just a little ways away from my backyard.

As I slowed down, reaching the side of the large incline, I felt as if someone was watching me. One of those feelings that you got for instance when you were in a book store. Just looking for a book to read or for an assignment for English. You're searching through the shelves skimming the spines of the books when you feel a pair of eyes on you. You don't turn around and you wait and wait, feeling their stare piercing you. Half the time it turns out to be nothing, but the other half, you look in the corner of your eye to see someone's gaze directly looking back at yours.

I peeked out of the corners of my eyes, but didn't see anything but brown and gray. I swallowed softly and trudged on. My head down to the ground, I kept my ears focused in on everything but the sounds under my feet. The leaves were too loud, blocking out any other noises that I could have heard.

"_When you're soaring through the air..._" I sang softly to myself as I marched on. "_I'll be your solid ground. Take every chance you dare. I'll still be there, when you come back down..when you come back down._" Every so often I would look back and forth on either side of me to see if anyone was following me. As I had before, I saw nothing.

I could feel it getting chillier as the day went on. I wasn't sure how far out I was, nor where I was on the mountain. I had only then realized that I didn't have my phone with me. I could picture it back at home in my room, resting on top of my Honers Spanish 2 textbook. Kayla had probably texted me about ten times by now.

A large chill ran through my body, making me stop. It had been about two hours since I left. Two hours of wandering out here with no sign of my wolf. I wanted desperately to go on, but my gut told me to turn around and go home. And so, I did.

Turns out it could have been one of the worst mistakes of my life.

* * *

Stephen

I growled at her as she stepped forward.

_You wouldn't dare,_ she threatened back.

If only Flex was here. He probably hasn't changed yet. How lucky was he? I changed early this year, which made me nervous. Tanner, Kelton, Taylor, and even Jackson were the other pack members who had joined me early this winter. We were all waiting anxiously to hear word from Flex who could tell us about Rachel and Ella.

_I would if you think about going anywhere near her,_ I snarled back at Taylor and bared my teeth. I knew she was mad at me because I wasn't following her little 'plan.' Taylor and I were the only two in the pack who hadn't found imprints, let alone love. Tanner imprinted on Ella the day she joined the pack ten years ago. That same year Kelton changed and met Rachel in Canada. When the two moved here our pack embraced them like family. Flex was married many years ago, but when his wife and child died in labor, he decided he would never love again. This left Taylor, Jackson and I. Jackson, the little bastard imprinted on a girl named Mira not long after Rachel and Kelton came. Leaving me and Taylor as the last two without imprints.

In her mind, Taylor believed strongly that her and I should be a couple. I on the other hand disagreed. Strongly. Especially when I imprinted on the little girl in the backyard. That was the year that Taylor began to get more and more jealous. The more often I went to see Emma, the more jealous Taylor became. She finally blew up when I said I was leaving the pack's 'winter home' to stay near Emma's house.

_You're not going anywhere, Stephen, you're staying here!_ she growled.

I shook my head and stood my ground. _You're not Flex, you can't tell me what to do. _I turned to leave, but felt a sharp pain in my hip, making me yelp and whipped around. Taylor stood snarling only inches from behind me, her teeth bared; the obvious culprits. Kelton growled and stepped closer. He was my best friend out of the pack. He knew what I was going through, and he was very annoyed with Taylor just as much as I was.

_He's right, Taylor. You have no charge in what any of us do. Let him go_.

He and I made eye contact and I turned once more to leave.

_You're going to regret this, Stephen,_ her voice sneered in my head as I trotted away from the pack. _You're going to regret this._


	3. Family Betrayal

**Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Stephen 

The argument with Taylor the night before was far out of my mind. Spending the night "at Emma's house" made me feel like I had a purpose once again. Like I had something to live for.

The leaves under my body crunched as I stood up. I watched the movement just on the other side of her sliding glass door. The father was parading around as usual, and Emma was sitting at the table. I backed away from the edge of woods, hiding me in the sea of gray and brown. My eyes were fixed on the door. Emma stood up from the table and walked to the back door; her arms folded over her chest and her eyes scanning the forest. I leaned my body as low as I could to the ground.

If she was just looking at the tree line, she would never had seen me. But it was like she saw something past the bushes and leaves. It was like she was looking right into my yellow eyes, into my soul. But she must not have. She walked away from the window and disappeared behind the wall. I let out a breath of relief.

_Stephen! You need to get here, now!_ Kelton's voice boomed in my head, startling me slightly.

_I'll be right there,_ I answered, turning back once more to see if I could see Emma. I turned just in time to see her stepping out of the house, dressed in a sweatshirt, jeans and boots. I had a feeling she was going to be more cold than that.

It didn't take very long to find Kelton, Tanner and Jackson. All of them were worried.

_What's going on?_ I asked as I trotted up to the trio.

_Taylor's gone._ Tanner whimpered.

Jackson was sitting next to him, his ears down along with his eyes.

_What does that mean? _I narrowed my eyes, looking at each of them individually. Both Kelton and Tanner looked at Jackson. Jackson had a problem that most people know as not having the ability to lie. Or get away with anything. It was that look that basically said 'hey! I'm the one with all the information! Go on! Ask away! I know way more than I should!' _Jackson...? _I asked, my eyes glued to him.

He blinked and tried to look everywhere but me. _Well..Uh..she um..._

_JACKSON! _Kelton barked, making him jump a foot in the air as he whimpered from shock. He was such a newbie at all of this it wasn't even funny. The first week that he turned wolf for the first time, he asked us where to sleep and use the bathroom. I kid you not.

_Alright! She said she was going after whats-her-face!_ he yelped, backing up a few steps.

I let out a snarl and bared my teeth. He didn't need to get Emma's name right, just the fact that Taylor was going after her was enough for me. I bounded past him, hitting him in the shoulder as I darted into the bushes, leaving half of our pack behind me.

I darted around trees and shrubs, trying to find the fastest route to Emma's house. But then realization slammed into me like a brick wall; Emma wasn't at her house. Emma was out walking. In the woods. Where Taylor could find her scent and track her. And then...

I snarled and turned up towards the mountain. Something about it told me that that was where I might find Emma. Hopefully, not too late.

* * *

Emma

A large chill ran through my body, making me stop. It had been about two hours since I left. Two hours of wandering out here with no sign of my wolf. I wanted desperately to go on, but my gut told me to turn around and go home. And so, I did.

Turns out it could have been one of the worst mistakes of my life.

There, in front of me, practically face to face, was a large white wolf. It's teeth were bared and I heard a rumbling sound coming from it's chest. I looked into its yellow eyes and felt a rush through my body. It was a she-wolf. There was just something about its eyes that made me almost one hundred percent certain.

I backed up, trying not to make any sudden movements. The wolf snarled, her teeth becoming more visible. Each of her teeth had to be about the size of my thumb. I could feel little pricks like needles popping up on my skin at the thought.

"Easy...easy..." I tried to coax her. She looked defensive. "I swear, I'm not g- gonna hurt-" But I couldn't finish my sentence. Before I knew what had happened, I was slammed into the ground with such a force that my breath was lost. I gasped for air as I looked up, dazed. My vision was blurry and my chest ached and burned. I wheezed as the cold air flooded into my lungs, making me flinch.

I didn't have the energy for a scream. I didn't have enough air in my lungs. Wheezing and gasping, I looked up at the wolf as she made her second attack. This time she clamped her teeth onto my shoulder. I heard a scream pierce the forest. I couldn't tell if that was me, or if I was hearing things. A wave of pain flooded through my body, starting at my left shoulder as she clamped on. My head and chest hurt. I couldn't see things clearly, my world blotches of black and swirls of color. Maybe this was it. Maybe I was a goner.

I felt cold dead leaves pressing against my face. I could see and feel the she wolf planning her next attack. Maybe this time to kill. My eyesight went from blotchy to clear but partially blurry. I was going to die. I knew it.

A loud roar ripped through the trees, making me jump. It wasn't the she wolf. She perked up in surprise just in time to be shoved off of me. I gasped for air and looked up to find a large caramel brown wolf standing in front of me defensively. My wolf. My wolf was protecting me. He came.

I started to push myself backwards as the white wolf got up, her lips curling while her eyes darted from me to my wolf. She let out a snarl, and leaned down defensively too. My wolf paused for a moment and looked back over at his shoulder, his eyes looking at mine. They looked worried almost. Like he was asking me something. But when I looked past him, I saw the worst.

"Look out!" I screamed with everything I had left, pointing to where he should have been looking.

My wolf turned his head back to the she wolf seconds before she lunged at him. I rolled over, the two barely missing me as they slammed into the ground like boulders. Snapping and clawing at one another. There was a mixture of yelps and growls and snarls as flashes of brown and white destroyed everything nearby. They were like one large, furry wrecking ball.

Gasping and not taking my eyes off of them, I watched as they let go of each other, both breathing heavily. My wolf made his way so that he was in between me and the female. This pissed her off once more, and she turned with a huff, growling at the both of us once more before she disappeared into the bushes.

My breath was coming too short. My chest was sore, my head was dizzy. I couldn't see strait anymore as I let my head fall back against the ground, my world going fuzzier and fuzzier with each second ticking by. I started to dream.

"Emma!"

I heard my name as my sight went from blurs to blackness.

"Emma!"

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open and I sucked in a mouthful of air. Under my palms I felt the warmth of hardwood floors. The air wasn't cold anymore. It wasn't even light.

"Hey! We're not home right now, but if you leave a message we'll get back to you!"

I heard my voice coming from somewhere. I was home. But how did I get here?

"Hey, Kiddo, listen I forgot completely about something at work tonight..." Jasper spoke through the machine on the kitchen counter. I was on the ground, looking up at the ceiling. I tilted my head to the side and saw the night outside our glass door. I could only see as far as the porch, then nothing but black.

"...So anyway I just wanted to make sure you got leftovers in the fridge, and I'll be home when you wake up in the morning. Love 'ya kid!"

I sat up a bit, a rush filling my head and making me woozy. I looked around trying to figure out what happened. The hike. No signs. The white wolf. My wolf. The fight. Black. There wasn't much to remember but it was enough. My wolf.

Suddenly I heard a whimper coming from the shadows. Almost like a whine. Then there was a gasp, a groan, and another whimper. I didn't stand up, but stayed on the floor as I scooted towards the dark figure hidden in the shadow of the couch.

"He- hello...?" I whispered to what I thought was nothing.

There was another groan and a gasp for air as I scooted to the figure.

"Who's there?" I asked in a softer voice. Almost weaker. I outstretched my hand trying to see in the dark. But I felt nothing but air. "I'm not going to hurt you." My eyes scanned the figure. It was curled up in a ball, it's knees to its chest and it was shaking rapidly as if it was laying on a block of ice with no clothes on. But then I realized, it didn't have any clothes on. I stood up on my knees as I loomed over the figure. His hair was spiked in the front. He had distinct muscle lines on his arms and no doubt on his chest. But I couldn't see them due to the fact he was trying to cover himself. I could see a few pink marks that were all over his skin, almost like scars. But then he looked up at me. His eyes. I looked deep into them, feeling his looking into mine. My wolf.

"E..Emma..." He stuttered as he shivered more, gasping for air.

I couldn't breathe. If this was normal, I would have been embarrassed that he didn't have any clothes on. But it wasn't normal. This boy laying on my floor in my living room had the same eyes as my wolf. And there could only be one explanation for that.

"Emma."


	4. Jeans

******Hey Everyone! Hope Ya'll are liking the plot so far! AND JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP: EMMA IS _NOT_ A VAMPIRE! That one line that Jasper said in a previous chapter was just because she wasn't getting up in the morning. Emma is human! Sorry for the confusion! Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Emma

I watched him shiver and pull the blankets tighter around him as I closed the door behind me. I set the bags down on the counter, my fingers fumbling with the keys as I hung them on the hook by the door.

All the way to and from the store I felt like I was going to throw up. When I paced back and forth through the aisles searching for soups, portable mac-n-cheeses, and hot cocoas, my mind would wander back home to the boy sitting on my couch. The woman at the register raised her eyebrow and looked me up and down. I mean, there was only ten mac-n-cheeses, five soups, and three boxes of hot chocolate.

I stirred his hot chocolate while I stared in the direction of the couch. Maybe he wouldn't see me staring. I plopped the little marshmallows on top and brought it over to him. He wasn't shivering anymore, but he hadn't unwrapped himself from the blanket. I held out the hot chocolate to him and he took it willingly.

"Thank you," He murmured before taking a sip.

"OK. I need answers," I said bluntly. I sat beside and facing him, cross-legged.

I watched his eyes dart to the corners in my direction, then back to the floor where he was staring. "What do you need to know...?" he trailed off, taking another drink of the hot chocolate.

I blinked. I thought I knew all the questions I needed to know. But then when I was on the spotlight like this, I forgot everything I wanted to say. My mind went blank as I looked him over. He had dark brown hair that was short and spiked in the front. His skin was decently tan for the weather nowadays. I could make out his light brown eyes, exactly like my wolf's.

"Where do you want me to start?" His voice brought me back down to earth.

"What?"

"Well, I figure that this would all be easier if I just told you everything," he explained simply, setting the mug down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Could you just- What's your name?" I asked, fumbling over my own words. I felt my face go hot and I tucked my hair behind my ear.

He grinned softly at me, then answered,"Stephen. Stephen Kress."

Stephen. His name mixed with his voice made me shiver. "Wh- where did you come from?"

He thought for a moment then leaned back against the couch, making sure the blanket covered every inch of him. "I'm from here, but my parents left years ago..." he trailed off again.

"What do you mean? They just, left you here? How old are you?" I felt bad for asking all of those questions as soon as I asked them.

"Well, yeah. Kinda. I'm eighteen. But they left..well...in 1995."

I felt my stomach drop to the floor. I was pretty certain my heart stopped too. Did he say _1995_? That's fifteen years ago. "You were only three?" I asked.

He shook his head.

Either I was confused and literally sucked at math, or something else was up. "No. I was eighteen. Just like now."

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe or blink. I felt like I had been taken out of my body. "You're...No. That's impossible."

Stephen shrugged his shoulders. "Impossible isn't a term that I get to use very much."

I was pretty certain I was going to faint.

* * *

Stephen

I was ready to catch her at any moment in case she would black out on me. This was pretty serious stuff, I was surprised that she was taking it, 'well.'

"So...you're a werewolf...?"

Boom. There was the question I had been waiting to hear all night. I sighed and pulled the blanket tighter around my body. "Basically. But I don't get to choose when I change. And full moons don't do crap." If only I had the choice.

"What do you mean?" She leaned her shoulder against a pillow. I sat up a bit thinking she'd be going down. But she seemed steady. So I let it go.

"Well, we change depending on how hot or cold it is. In the fall, we change into our wolf selves. We're like that all winter too. Then when it gets consistently warm enough in the spring, we change back to our human selves for the summer." If only it wasn't so complicated.

"Is that why you were shivering so much when you...?" She trailed off, her eyes glancing down on the other side of the couch.

I nodded, picking up the warm hot chocolate and taking a sip. It was a relief to taste sweet, sugary things again. To drink something other than from a lake or pond. I could taste a hint of cinnamon. The best part of it was, I didn't have to get over the taste of the blood. Nor did I have to look at it's face, watch as it's chest slowly stopped rising and falling until it was completely still. I shuddered at the thought of it again.

"Do you do it often?" She asked, sounding like a little girl who was bugging her father with many questions.

I shook my head and set the mug back down on the table. "No. Well, depends, like I said."

She nodded, taking in all of this. My eyes scanned over her complexion. Her long brown hair in slight waves framed her soft face. Her green eyes, the portrait that made up her face, made my heart squeeze. Her nose, lips, cheeks...all perfect works of art. I felt as if I was looking at the Goddess of my world. The one that kept me breathing and alive. She quickly noticed me looking at her and blushed, tilting her head down till strands of her hair fell across her face. Adorable.

"Do..do you need anything else?" She asked, standing and picking up the mug before walking back towards the kitchen. I watched as she walked, my eyes scanning over her back; my stomach flipping. I sat there frozen, not noticing that she had caught me like a little kid reaching in the cookie jar. "Hm?" she asked again, a sheepish smile on her lips.

I felt my face grow hot and I turned my eyes away, glancing at anything but her. "Oh, uh, no, no thank you."

She nodded, fumbling with something in the kitchen.

"Well, uh..." I still felt the blush hot on my cheeks as I inched my eyes in her direction slowly.

"Yes?" She had walked to the doorway, leaning against it with a towel in her hands.

"Do you happen to have any clothes...?" I tugged the blanket tighter around me. I couldn't decide what was more embarrassing: Me asking her for clothes, or sitting on her couch naked.

She chuckled lightly and threw the towel over her shoulder. Her smile, I must admit, made me want to smile too. She motioned her head towards the hallway beside the doorway she was leaning on. "C'mon."

I nodded and stood up, making sure the blanket was wrapped tightly around my waist, like a towel, before I moved closer to her. I could see her eyes darting across me; over my shoulders, my chest, my stomach. I took a breath and let it out softly. Yes, all of us wolves had what they called 'ripped' bodies. I guess it was just something that came along with the phasing abilities. I could tell she was holding her breath before she turned away, leading me down the hall. I smiled and followed.

"What size do you wear?" She asked as she disappeared around the corner into the room closest and on the right.

"Um, I'm not entirely sure..." I mumbled as I took a look around. This obviously wasn't her room; her room was on the left side of the house, at the end of the hallway. This must be that male's room. I looked at the photo-covered walls. There were some of Emma as a little girl, playing with him on the swings outside, some of him playing a guitar on a stage. There was one in particular that I took an interest to. It sat on the dresser instead of on the wall. It was by far the biggest, and framed in a smooth wood picture frame. There he was, sitting on the stairs of some apartment with a women that looked about his age sitting next to him; his arm around her shoulder while her head was on his.

"Will this work?" Emma popped up out of the door, which I guessed was his closet. She held up a t-shirt that said "Blue Eagle Musicians" with a eagle holding two guitars in it's claws. It looked to be about the size of a men's medium.

I nodded and took a few steps in her direction, tightening my grip on the blanket. "Mhm."

"Ok...and...how about, these?" She pulled out a pair of jeans. From the man in the photo, they looked like they might be too big on him. But thinking of how much I had grown since last year, I figured they would be just right.

Taking the shirt in hand, I nodded once more. "Those will work."

"I don't think he'll miss them. They're too big on him anyway, and he forgot to take them back," she chuckled to herself. I tried so hard not to smirk. "You can keep them until we go get your stuff."

"Huh?" I looked up, confused.

"Well, I mean, we should probably get you to your house, right?" she asked, her fingers twisting in knots in the jeans.

I didn't want to laugh, that would be rude. So I forced the smallest smile that I could. "I don't have a home, Emma."

She blinked, dazed and confused as I was. "You mean, you don't have anything? Nothing at all?" She looked like her jaw was going to drop down to the floor.

I shook my head, my eyes focused on hers. "Nope. Since I'm phasing so much in the year, I don't have a permanent home. I mean, Flex has a house that we all use a little, but it doesn't have enough clothes for all of us," I explained. Memories of Flex's house shot through my mind the more I thought about it.

"Oh..." she murmured, looking down at the floor. "I'm...I'm really sorry, I didn't know-"

I cut her off by stepping forward a little more. She was mere inches from me now. I couldn't feel my hand on the blanket I was gripping it so tightly. I looked deep into her eyes. They were the most gorgeous green I had ever seen in my life. And half of it I had lived in a forest for crying out loud. "Don't be sorry." I whispered. I so badly wanted to cut the space between us. For so many years of my life I had wanted to touch her. And not with my paw or my muzzle. But with my fingers. My hands. My arms. My lips. As Stephen. Not as the wolf.

Her lips parted as if to say something, but then closed. Her eyes gazed back up into mine before she pulled away from me quickly, holding out the jeans. "If you need anything else, let me know." She darted her eyes away from mine before leaving for the door.

"Emma-" I began, turning around to face her just as she walked through the doorway. But she was gone. My one chance and I blew it. I could defeat a bear. I could outrun a train. I could turn into a giant wolf. But I couldn't even make my first move on the woman that I was destined to be with. Ironic.


	5. Sleepover

**Hey everyone! hope everything is making sense to ya'll and that you're loving it! let me know if anything confuses you! Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Emma

I rolled out the large blanket on the floor, moving my desk's chair against the wall so I had more room. I then laid down a quilt that Jasper had gotten at a festival in town on top of it, then stacked two pillows on one end of the floor-bed. It wasn't very big, but it would do for a while.

"What's that for?"

I jumped slightly, my hand flying to my chest as my heart began to beat faster than a humming bird's wing. "Oh! It's uh, for me," I mumbled as I flattened out the blankets with my foot, my eyes dodging his gaze. Before I looked down I could have sworn that I saw his bare chest...

"I can sleep on the floor, you should have your bed," He shook his head, stepping forward and tossing the shirt I had given him over the back of the chair against the wall.

I shrugged, barely looking up. "It's fine."

He chuckled. "So stubborn..."

Grinning, I nodded. "You better believe it."

He laughed again. This time I let my eyes wander up to meet his. I almost regretted it instantly. No shirt; that was the first thing that caught my eye. His defined muscles, covering every inch of his torso. He had put on the jeans that I had given him and they fit him perfectly. I felt my mouth go dry.

"So...?" he grinned. He must have caught me like a little kid reaching for the cookie jar. Darn.

"Huh...?" I mumbled, my eyes darting up from his sculpted abs to his warm eyes.

"You're on the bed...?" he asked, confirming his question.

Before he could move I darted onto the home made bed on the floor and pulled the covers over me as if I was ready to fall asleep at any minute. Truth was, I was far from it. I mean, who could sleep when you have a wolf-man sleeping in your bed? Especially since you've known the wolf side of him since you were seven.

"No!" I dragged it out, my voice going up an octave to sound all cute like. I instantly regretted it and wanted to slap myself on the forehead. When was the last time I did that? First grade! But apparently, he found it adorable. He smiled widely, his eyes glancing over me as he chuckled softly to himself.

"Alright. But just for tonight," he grumbled and climbed up into my bed, rolling over so that he was facing me down on the floor. He put one arm on top of the covers and one arm supported his head. He reached over and turned off the bedside lamp before he got too comfortable. Darkness filled the room except for a few beams of light escaping from the curtains. He sat there in the dark, smiling at me.

"What...?" I asked uncertainly as I rolled onto my side, facing him. I pulled the cover over my shoulder wishing the quilt was warmer.

He shook his head, his smile still glowing on his face. "Oh..Nothing."

It felt like an hour before he spoke again. My toes had become cold enough to make me roll into a ball. I had pulled the blanket all the way up to my chin to prevent me from shivering. "Hey Emma," his sweet voice cut through the cold and the dark.

"Hm...?" I asked softly.

"You cold?" I could almost hear him snicker.

I sighed. My toes and fingertips tingled as I moved, looking up at him more. "It's a possibility."

His smiled widened to the side, making my heart thump loudly. "I can make room. Get up here."

I swallowed. I was about to get in bed with a werewolf. No, not just a werewolf, MY werewolf. My handsome, unique, kind werewolf that only I knew about. The one that deep down I knew I was in love with. I couldn't have been more nervous.

"C'mon," he urged, now lifting up the covers to show the empty space beside him that he had made. My chest hurt as I looked from him to the space. I couldn't believe I was doing this. But Jasper could kill me later.

* * *

Stephen

"C'mon," I whispered to her. I waited, watching her eye the space next to me then my face. She sighed softly to herself before kicking off the covers. I watched closely as little goosebumps form on her skin while she stood up. I couldn't stop smiling. I could actually provide for her. Sure, it was only warmth, but regardless.

She laid down next to me before I let go of the blankets. I could feel her cool skin radiating the cold through the sheets as she tried to stick to the edge of the bed.

"Hey," I whispered, reaching out to pull a strand of her hair back behind her ear. "It's ok. C'mere," I opened my arms to her. Silently, her soft eyes ran over me before she scooted against me. I heard her sigh softly and she had good reason to. She felt like she had ran outside in snow without any clothes on.

"You're so warm..." her voice was soft and quiet, but still there. I wrapped my arms around her gently, not wanting to throw her off or go too far.

I nodded, looking down at her as she stared at my skin. "It's a wolf thing that we have."

"Warmth?" She asked. Her fingertips slowly and tenderly reached out to trace my collarbone, sending a slight shiver up my spine.

"Yes." I answered.

She paused for a moment. "Do you want to go back?"

I blinked and thought for a moment. "Back where?" I knew the stupid act wasn't going to last long, but at least it gave me the minute to think about what to say.

"To your home. With the other wolves."

I sighed softly, pulling her closer to my chest. She had relaxed fully allowing me to warm her more. "No." I waited to hear her reply, but she waited to let it sink in before speaking again.

"Why?" She sounded innocent. Like a little child asking her father questions about anything in the world.

I thought for a moment. "Drama. It's very stressful."

Emma nodded silently, her lips forming a strait line. I knew what I really wanted to say, but i was just too embarrassed. What if she thought I was a creeper? I had only spent the last seven-eight years sitting outside her home watching her every day. As if that wasn't weird enough, I was half wolf. I almost felt like I didn't belong in her world. Let alone a world with her in it.

"Can I ask you something?" Her voice cut through my thoughts like a butter knife.

"Of course."

She looked up at me. "You...are that wolf that I saw seven years ago, right?"

Her question relaxed me to some extent. "Yes."

"And you're the wolf that I saw the other day in my yard."

"Yes."

I saw a small smile form on her lips. My heart warmed at the sight of it. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," She murmured before resting her forehead against my chest.

I side-smiled and sighed gently. But then reality hit. It wasn't really winter yet. It would get colder and colder before it got warmer. That meant more of a chance of phasing. Which meant more of a chance of being pulled away from Emma again. I had to tell her the truth while I still could. "Emma," I whispered.

"Hm?" Her eyes were closed.

"I don't belong here-"

"What?" She cut me off as she pulled away to look up at me. "What do you mean?"

I bit my lip on the inside. "I...winter's coming. I don't know how much time I have before I...have to go."

"Can't you just stay inside?" She asked quickly. Emma's eyes flew over me wildly, desperately.

Thinking, I nodded. "I suppose. But it would be difficult. Even if we opened a window or a door, if it's cold enough, I will phase."

She shuddered. "No. You can't leave..."

"I'm right here," I whispered.

"You can't leave me already." Her voice cracked as she leaned more up against me.

"I'm not going to, Emma. I promise. I'm not going to leave you." I didn't want her to cry. I didn't want to make her sad. But even then I felt the imprint inside of me wash a depressed feeling through me. "I promise, Emma." I whispered before kissing her on the top of her head.

She relaxed a little, just enough for her to fall asleep in my arms withing minutes. I felt my heartbeat thump in time with hers as I stared at the moonbeams peaking through the window shades. As I began to fall asleep with Emma in my arms, I heard a loud howl coming from up in the forest just as I began to close my eyes.

* * *

Emma

Sun peaked through the curtains, landing on my face making me blind. I groaned and rolled over onto my back staring at the ceiling. What had happened last night? I shot up out of bed. Stephen. My wolf. My wolf was real. He was here. In bed with me. And now, he was nowhere to be seen. I gasped and threw the covers off of me, my feet feeling as if they were on ice. I suddenly stopped.

Jasper.

Wide eyed, I padded down the wooden floor hallway, looking in each of the rooms. No Jasper. I sighed in relief and slumped down on the couch. Where was Stephen? I felt as if I was going to cry. _I'm not going to leave you. I promise, Emma._ His voice rang in my head as a single tear ran down my cheek.

I stood up, my arms folded over my chest as I walked to the glass window. There was a think layer of frost over the ground, and as I breathed on the window, it showed up on the glass. My eyes scanned the tree line for any sign of wolf. There was none. I felt more tears coming on as I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. He was gone.

"Good morning." I felt a pair of large arms wrap around me and a huger body press up against my back.

I froze. "Stephen?" I squealed and turned around in his arms.

He chuckled and flashed me his gorgeous side-smile. "Who else? Are you alright?" His thumb reached up and wiped away the tear on my cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered quickly, hugging him tightly. "Nothing at all."

Smiling, he kissed my forehead. "I told you I wasn't going anywhere."

I felt my face light up as I pressed against his torso, now covered by Jasper's shirt. "Did he see you?" I pulled my head away to look up at him. He was about a foot taller than me, making some things difficult. But it was worth it.

Knowing what I was talking about he shook his head. "No. I hid in your closet when I heard him get up."

"So that's where you where..." I mumbled under my breath so he couldn't hear. "What time did he go?"

"About a half an hour ago. He left you a note on the fridge before he went out." Stephen wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was a sticky note on the fridge titled: EMMA.

_Did well last night, asked for an encore presentation tonight. Will be back sometime after eleven. Leftovers in the fridge. See ya round kiddo!_

_-Jasper._

I groaned and crumpled the paper into a wad before throwing it into the trash can at the end of the counter.

"What is it?" He asked, sensing my emotions as I leaned against the counter.

"Jasper...it's fine." I pulled my hair behind my ears.

"Is he your dad?" His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me to him. I closed my eyes and winced slightly. My heart squeezed and I held back the tears. "Emma?" He asked worriedly.

"No." I shook my head, looking down at the floor. "He's not."

"Emma...?" He lifted my chin up to his eye level.

I swallowed back my emotions, sitting up a little more. "He's not my...Dad."

Stephen's face tightened and he cocked his head to the side a little. "What happened?"

I looked deep into his eyes. I was suddenly back in bed with him. His warm arms were protecting me from the cold. His body coaxing me into sleep. Where I was safe from all bad thoughts. "They...uh...were in a car wreck." I mumbled. "I was three. And it was Christmas. Mom forgot something, food maybe, and Dad said that we could go see the lights when we drove home. I don't remember much of it. Just, the snow.." I did my best to smile. "..and the glow of each house. But, there was something in the road. A deer, I think. But that wasn't what caused the accident." I swallowed, closing my eyes. "Something hit the car, going for the deer. It...it wasn't big. It..it was like a human." I blinked, looking everywhere but at Stephen. "We rolled and landed in a ditch. I- I made it out..but...The windshield had-" I sucked in air, remembering how I had sat in the snow, crying and screaming as I looked into the car and how the snow had turned red. "Jasper was a friend of the family, I guess. He was my godfather, I suppose. He took me in the week after."

Stephen was frozen as if he couldn't believe his ears. "Emma, I-"

"Don't," I did my best to smile and shake it off. I hadn't told that story in years. And I wanted to change the subject fast. My eyes danced all over trying to find something to talk about. I found the pink lines on his arm that I had seen yesterday, reminding me instantly of what I had been dying to ask since I found out what he was. "Who was that wolf that attacked me yesterday?"

He stiffened up and sighed. "Taylor."

"Taylor?" I asked, curious. "Why did she attack? Are you ok?"

He avoided my first question. "Yeah, I'm fine. We heal very fast. Again, another wolf thing. She didn't hurt you, right?" He looked me up and down worriedly.

I shook my head. "No. I just lost my breath for a while and I suppose I fainted."

"Makes sense." He nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been there sooner. I didn't know." He looked down at the ground in shame. I walked a step forward so I was pressed up against his chest, allowing me to hear his soft thumps of his heart.

"You don't need to be sorry," I whispered.

Stephen grinned and lifted his finger under my chin. I stared into his eyes and as I did, I saw a glimpse of the warm, fuzzy wolf that had protected and visited me for years.


	6. On His Own

**If anyone has any questions about the story, don't hesitate to let me know! Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Emma

"What time does your school start?" Stephen asked as I sat at the kitchen table.

I raised an eyebrow and took another sip of orange juice. "I'm not going."

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, no no. You're going." He stood up, grabbed my empty plate and glass then walked to the sink. "It's school. You have to go."

"No I don't," I crossed my legs on the chair. "I haven't missed a day yet this year, I have five more days that I can." I winked before getting up off the chair. The school had decided on a special plan where each person was only allowed to miss a total of five days per year. And once you exceeded that amount, one whole percentage point was taken off your grades for each day missed after that. It was pretty stupid, but I never minded since I was a goody-goody and never missed a day since eighth grade.

Smiling, he dried off the dishes and sat back down. "Emma, you need to go to school."

"I'm not going to. I'm staying here with you," I shrugged.

His smile turned to the side making my heart stop. It was so beautiful. "What am I gonna do with you?" He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Nothing," I teased. "'Cause you're going to let me stay here."

He threw up his hands and leaned against the counter top. "I give up!" He chuckled.

Smirking, I got up and drew an X on the date on the calendar. Today was Monday, four more days after that and then it was the weekend again. Could I ever last four days in school knowing the wolf of my dreams was at my house alone? Let alone one whole day? I didn't think so. "What were you planning on doing here by yourself anyway?" I asked curiously.

Stephen's eyes looked from me then down to the floor. "I was, just um." He stuttered, making me jump a little.

"You weren't going back were you?" I bit my lip and attempted to glue myself to the fridge to keep from attacking him.

"No! No no, not that," His eyes gazed into mine, calming me a little. "There's just some things I need to do. I need to get."

"Like what?"

"Well for one thing I think your d- Jasper will start to notice his clothes missing, or that they'll be in the hamper and he didn't wear them. Secondly I need to see if Flex has changed."

"Flex? Who's Flex?" I asked. I felt like a five year old asking their father where babies came from.

He tilted his head to the side as he explained. "Well, Flex is kind of like the alpha of the pack. Our leader. He's the only one out of the rest of us that actually has their human life put together. He has a house and everything that we use whenever we change back in the spring. I've stayed there since I first changed."

I nodded, understanding. "Where is it?"

"On the other side of town."

"We can go together. But let me change first." I pushed off of the fridge and padded down the hallway, hearing Stephen's voice before I closed the door.

"Emma- wait- Ugh."

* * *

Kelton

Taylor snarled again as she paced back and forth in front of Rachel and I. _That bastard!_ Her voice roared in our heads. _How could he betray me like this!_

Rachel rolled her eyes. _Taylor, he imprinted, it's not his fault. For the love of God, calm down. _

Teeth bared, Taylor rounded on her and snarled. _He's with a human, Rachel! A HUMAN! Over me! _

I growled loudly and stepped in front of Rachel, putting myself between the two of them. _Just shut up, Taylor! God! _Things had gotten crazy in the pack ever since Stephen had left to take care of Emma. With Stephen gone, Taylor had gone bezerk for the past day. Tanner had decided to leave in search of Ella, who we inferred hadn't changed yet. Jackson, the retard, figured that he could try and see Mira again (She had learned of our secret the past winter), attempting to do what Stephen had done. And all the while Flex hadn't returned, leaving all the duties to me.

_You're not the boss of me, Kelton,_ she narrowed her eyes and snapped her teeth, turning away from us.

_Why did you go attack her, Taylor? Why couldn't you have left things alone?_ I asked impatiently.

She growled again and whipped around once more. _Like it's any of your business, Kelton. _She sneered. _It's not like you haven't hurt any humans before! _

My lips curled and I let out a snarl. That had crossed the line. What I had done in my previous life before the pack was none of her concern.

_That's enough!_ Rachel stepped in. Good thing too. If Taylor had continued to push my buttons like this she would end up under my paws in a bloody heap. _Taylor, you need to calm down. Doesn't matter what Stephen did, it doesn't concern you. _

Her teeth bared, Taylor turned with a huff and bounded into the trees. She wasn't done with us, let alone Stephen. I could only hope for his sake he or Emma didn't venture into the woods alone. Taylor wasn't one who'd give up that easily.

_She'll be back,_ I thought to Rachel.

She nodded in agreement, her ears tweaked towards the direction Taylor disappeared. _I only hope Flex will be back when she does. _

It was my turn to nod as I sat back on my hind legs. _It's getting colder each day. You would think he'd be the first..._

_How much time does he have left?_ She asked, whining softly.

I sighed heavily, my ears falling flat against my head. _I don't know. Not much longer is my guess. _Each year the time that we spend as humans fades to less and less until we become permanent wolves for the rest of our lives. Flex was the oldest out of all of us. We had no idea how many human summers he had left.

* * *

Stephen

I couldn't decide if I wanted Emma to come to Flex's house or not. Deep down, I think I didn't only because there was so much of my past there that I didn't want to explain. So many emotions.

I turned her car into the leaf-covered driveway that snaked through the woods to the house hidden by the forest. Flex had made it easier on all of us by having us live close to our wolf home.

"This is where you lived?" Emma asked, gazing out the windows, searching for the house.

Shaking my head I steered the car through the covered trail. "No, well, kind of. This is where we would come if we changed back early."

Nodding, she continued to look through the windshield and her passenger window until a large house came into view. My stomach churned as I gazed up at the source of all my memories. Each window was covered from the inside by blinds. The front door, red and large, was surrounded by a small porch made of stone, with steps leading to a side walk to the driveway. On the side of the house was the garage door, with a small path leading towards the back of the house. Behind that I knew there was a sliding glass door that opened to the large back yard.

"Stephen..." Emma breathed and sat up in her seat. "It's beautiful."

I nodded again, silent.

"Is Flex here?" She asked curiously, undoing her seat buckle.

This, I didn't know for sure. When I had left, no one had heard or seen any sign of Flex's return, leaving me reason to believe that maybe he was still here. But that couldn't be fully proven because all you need is five minutes to phase and he's gone. I had been at Emma's for almost a full day, so I didn't know what to expect. "I'm not sure. We'll have to find out."

I remembered Flex telling me that the back door would always be open. "For wolves, for humans, and for you," he had said.

I didn't want to get out of the car. I had looked at her car's temp reader, saying that it was thirty five out. That was enough for me to phase on the turn of a dime.

"Are you ok...?" Emma looked at me worriedly as I sat in my seat, hands glued to the steering wheel even though we had parked the car.

Sighing, I zipped up the jacket I had retrieved from Jasper's room. How had I made it out to the car before? "Yes." I murmured before reaching out for the handle. The cold air blew into the car instantly, making me flinch. I stood up quickly out of the car, feeling pins and needles in my hands. _Hurry_. The wind slammed into my side, finding ways to slip through the jacket to press the cold air against my bare skin. _Faster. _I felt my stomach churning, the monster inside trying to get out.

"Stephen!" Emma's voice pulled me down from my thoughts as she grabbed my hand. Snapping to, I took off running with her, trying to think of everything but the cold. _Not going to make it._ Holding her hand, I fumbled up the tiny hill leading to the back door, my fingers aching as my insides twisted. _Wolf, wolf, wolf. _I latched onto the door and pulled, it giving way as we fell inside. Emma pushed it closed as I fell onto my knees, my hands shaking.

"Stephen...? Are you alright...?" Her hand was placed on my back, making me flinch.

"Heat...heat..." I whispered hoarsely as I felt my insides returning to normal. I heard her turn around to face the thermostat by the door, the heaters making a loud grumbling noise once turned on.

"What else do you need?" She crouched down to my eye level. "I'm guessing Flex isn't here." She looked around the empty dark house.

I tried to figure out where in the house I was. Carpet. White carpet...Living room. To the right, wood floor, kitchen. "I'm fine," I murmured and stood, looking around. It was obvious no one had been here for a while. There was mail stacked up for piles at the door directly below the slot. I saw a bowl of bananas on the kitchen counter, all dark brown. Frowning, I walked to the kitchen.

"Are you the last one?" Emma asked, hesitating behind me.

Sighing, I nodded. "I guess I am." Hiding it, I wished Flex was there. I felt so alone, and needed guidance. I was on my own.


	7. A Proper Burial

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it's been a while! Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Stephen: 

Flex's house was as empty as my heart had been for the past ten years. After my near-change experience outside, I had to pause to sit on the couch and make sure I wasn't going to change form last minute.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Emma asked, sitting by me and wrapping a blanket around my shoulders.

"Would you turn up the thermostat, please?" I answered, feeling the wolf inside of me die down.

She nodded and got up off the couch. The house was dark with the winter sun being hidden by the clouds outside. The pictures hanging on the wall made my stomach churn as I looked at all of the smiling faces staring back at me. Our family. I suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over me like cold water. I was so selfish to my pack, my family. I left them to be with Emma and for all I knew Flex hadn't turned yet. That left them with no one to lead. Kelton could manage only for so long.

"How's this?" She padded back to the couch, her feet bare.

I looked at her white feet contradicting the brown wood floors. "What are you doing?" I asked.

She too looked down and shrugged before sitting on the couch with her knees pressed to her chest. "I didn't want to track dirt all around his house."

"But the floors are freezing," I reached over and took her toes between my hands. They felt so cold against my newly warm skin; I saw her shiver a little and smile.

"I don't mind," She added. "When was the last time someone was here?"

I glanced around the room again. "I'm not sure, maybe a week or so. Flex hadn't changed when I left, otherwise I wouldn't be so worried about them."

She moved closer to me, her toes moving away from my hands. "Your pack?"

I nodded. "They're the only family that I have. When Flex is gone, I'm in charge. And when I left to come here, I wasn't positive if Flex had changed. I'm hoping that Kelton took over, but Taylor's a mess…" I glanced out the window, half expecting a wolf to be looking from the woods inside.

Emma tilted her head downwards a little. "Do you think she wants to kill me?"

My throat went dry. The image of Taylor, a big wolf, attacking Emma, a small human lit in my mind. And I wanted to end it as soon as it came up. She didn't stand a chance against Taylor. If they got in a fight, Emma's insides would be out before she could run. But I would never let that happen. "I'm sure she does…" I began.

Emma's face turned grim and she hugged her legs tighter.

"But I'm never going to let her get near you." I smiled and took her hand in mine, squeezing it gently.

She smiled back and leaned her head against my shoulder, taking in my scent. "You smell like the woods," she murmured.

"That's what a wolf smells like. In general," I noted.

She smelled me again and moved closer. "It smells really good."

"So do you," I grinned and pressed my nose into her sweet smelling hair.

* * *

"What would you like for lunch?" I asked, looking through the cupboards only finding a lonely box of mac'n'cheese.

"Whatever's left here is fine with me," She shouted back. She had gotten curious and began to explore the other rooms. I knew there was nothing to hide, so I saw no reason to say no.

Putting a pot of water on the stove, I walked over to the TV and turned it on to the news.

"_In other news, three hikers were found dead in the back of a local's lawn. The hikers were…"_

I turned back to the kitchen as the water began to roll. I heard Emma open a door upstairs and then her footsteps on the stairs.

"…_and Scarlet Johansson. All three were found with no visible wounds on them, but no blood was in any of the bodies. The murderer left no trace behind them and no evidence was found…" _

I glanced up at the screen to see the photos of the murdered hikers, tilting head to the side a little. The woman known as Scarlet Johansson looked vaguely familiar to me. I remembered seeing her in the wildlife station on the other side of the mountain. She was one of the protesters that kept us safe. God bless her.

"What's down here?" Emma rounded the corner and pointed to the white door in the front hallway.

"That leads down to the basement. There's a door down there so if we changed we could get out." I explained as I stirred in the pasta.

She opened it and disappeared down the stairs, closing the door behind her.

"…_No suspects have been named or charge with the crime. Services for each of the victims will be announced in the upcoming days…"_

I thought about it. What could have killed the hikers that way? No wounds or internal wreckage? What would kill someone with blood loss without stabbing them?

Suddenly, I heard Emma scream as if someone had come up from behind and tried to kid nap her. Abandoning the boiling water and pasta, I dashed for the door, sliding a little on the wood floors. "Emma!" I yelled, threw open the door and bolted down the stairs. "Emma, are you ok!" I ran into her, my hands on her shoulders.

Her eyes were wide in fear. She had her mouth slightly open with her hand covering it. I followed her gaze to the floor across the cool room of the basement, sucking in a breath. On the ground by the door, a large grey wolf was lying on his side, his mouth ajar. Its paw was outstretched to the door that was slightly open, explaining why the house was so cold in the first place.

Emma reached for me and I took her into my arms. "Shh, it's ok," I placed my hand on the back of her head as she turned away from the body. I couldn't tell who it was. It was sometimes difficult to remember who was who differing from wolf form to human.

"Do you know who it is…?" She asked and tilted her head up to look at me.

Sighing, I parted away from her to get a better look. I squatted down next to the wolf's muzzle and ran my hand over her head. "It's Ella," I answered grimly. Tanner was going to be broken into a million pieces.

Emma walked up behind me, her arms wrapped around her chest. "What happened to her?"

I examined Ella closely, and then shook my head. "I don't know. There's no wounds, no broken bones…She's just…" I trailed off. It was just like the hiking murders that I heard on the news. But what could have killed a large wolf? I looked at where her paw was leading, towards the cracked door. That couldn't have been just a coincidence. She must have been trying to escape…

"We should bury her." Emma announced.

Looking over her body again, I nodded. "We can do it out in the woods. I know where the rest of them will be."

Ella wasn't as heavy as I thought she was going to be. I did need Emma's help to pull her though. We wrapped her in a extra sheet from the upstairs bedroom. After I put on more layers to be comfortable outside, Emma stood aside as I began to dig a hole.

"Stephen," Emma wrapped her arms around herself. "Look."

I followed her gaze and shoved the shovel in the dirt to get up out of the hole. Looking back at us, were Kelton, Rachel, and Tanner. Their ears lowered against their heads, only Tanner stepped forward. Although we were different beings in wolf form, we would still remember things from our human lives. Tanner whimpered and walked to the body in the sheet, pushing his nose against hers.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and rubbed my hand behind his ear. "I'm really sorry."

He whined and nuzzled his head against my stomach as a large baseball sized tear rolled down his furry cheek.

"Who is this?" Emma asked softly as she walked up behind me.

"This is Tanner. Tanner, Emma," I stepped to the side and let him get a look at her so he wouldn't be spooked.

His eyes looked from me to her as he stepped close, sniffing her gently. This is how our kind was different from normal wolves. We were more curious, less cautious. We weren't as skiddish as the usual wolves were. We would explore things instead of running.

"It's nice to meet you," She held out her hand shakily and he lifted his head against it as she scratched behind his ear. "I'm very sorry about Ella."

He sighed and looked down.

"It's going to be ok, Tanner." I walked forward.

Suddenly a loud bang pierced the forest. Tanner, Kelton and Rachel looked up, ears perked. I turned around to find the source of the noise but it was too far away. Another shot was fired and I turned to them. "Go! Run!"

As I commanded, they all turned around and took off into the woods, running away from the hunters. Emma rushed to my side. "Where are they?" She asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "I don't know. But they're too close for comfort for the pack."

"Should we go inside?"

I moved to Ella's body and set her down in the ground. "No, we should be safe for now." I began to fill the hole up. As I tossed shovel after shovel of dirt onto her, I began to wish that she hadn't died this way. Ella was a beautiful girl. Long brown wavy hair, big brown eyes, fair skin. She deserved to be human instead of the wolf. She hadn't always wanted to be a wolf, and now she was forever stuck as one.

* * *

Emma shuddered as we walked to her car. "The noise of a gun shot keeps ringing in my head."

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "They're going to be fine. Hunters have never been able to catch us." Every hunting season we knew the trails on which the hunters would find deer and coons. We stayed far away from them and knew that if they did come close, we would always be able to run away from them. But thanks to Scarlet Johansson and her group, it made things a lot safer for us.

Emma got in the drivers seat this time and allowed me to cook against the heaters. "How do you become a wolf like you?" She asked as we pulled out of the long snaking driveway.

Caught by surprise I sat up in the seat. "You have to be bit." I explained, watching her expression. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, and I wasn't used to it. In the pack, we could hear any and every thought whether we wanted to or not. And now being human all the time and not being able to hear thoughts, I felt helpless. "Don't tell me you're going to ask me the question..."

"What question?" She asked innocently.

"Asking me to bite you." My stomach flipped at the horrible idea.

She shook her head. "No, I wasn't going to ask that."

This surprised me. For all these years she had been interested in our kind, and it wouldn't have surprised me if she wanted to become one of us. "Well promise me, you won't ever ask me it."

She nodded. "I promise." Something down inside me told me that it was just a temporary promise...


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry to say that I am leaving Fanfiction. My friend however is going to be following my work and doing stories similar to what I have done. She will be *Katniss*Everdeen* and should be up sometime this weekend. I am really sorry to all of you who have followed me all this time. For the last time, Luv Ya'll Lots. **


End file.
